High Seas On The Bella
by coolkidds
Summary: Chloe was kiddnapped during a pirate raid on her home village. Why was she taken? Who is the Pirate King? Will she fall in love with the shadowy figure that keeps her safe? Read and find out. Pirate AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe woke up in a dark cell, her head was throbbing. "Where am I? What happened? How did I..." She moved to hold her head to try and stop the pounding. Her limbs ached, everything was sore. "Glad to see you finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Chloe looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a figure. "What...what happened? Who are you? The figure chuckled lightly "Well you're on a ship, heading to the Caribbean...as for me you'll find out soon enough." " A ship..." Chloe whispered. She gasped suddenly remembering what had happened for her to end up in a cell heading to Caribbean.

* * *

 _It was a normal day in the seaside village she lived in on the coast of England. Being the youngest daughter of a wealthy merchant she was able to walk unescorted (well maybe she had sneaked out) along the water's edge to watch the tibe role in. It was a bright sunny day, which were few and far between on the coast and Chloe was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She was wearing a light blue brunswick gown (a jacket with a hood and a petticoat) with cream trim along collar and cuffs. Suddenly she heard the church bells go off in the village. That could only mean two things. Fire or pirates._

 _Chloe ran as fast as she could back to the centre of the village so she could find shelter in the village's strong hold. As she was running through a side street she was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over her mouth. Chloe started kicking out and struggling to try and get away from her captor. "Shhhhh don't struggle it'll all be over soon". Chloe's world started fading, the last thing she heard was the din of fighting coming from the village square._

* * *

Pirates. That's what happened, they attacked the village. But why? It made no sense. "Don't worry you'll be moved to a better room soon once we get clear of land. The captain wouldn't be very happy if you jumped ship and decided to swim ashore or worse drown." Chloe finally stood up and moved toward the bars "YOU BETTER LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW. MY FATHER WILL BE AFTER ME FASTER THAN YOU CAN RUN AWAY." she yelled the figure laughed "He won't be, no one has ever caught us and no one will. Once we get across the Atlantic to the Caribbean sea you'll be out of reach." Chloe moved away from the bars "My father's fleet will be searching the world for me. You'll eat your words, I swear you will hang for this". The figure moved to the door to leave. "No matter what I do or have done hanging is always been a possibility. No redhead girl is going to change my chances at going to the gallows. Now you have a good night miss, there's some bread on that tray for you so you won't starve. Someone will be down in the morning so see you to your other room." With that the figure left and Chloe was left alone in the dark.

* * *

Chloe shifted on the floor of her cell trying to get some rest. she had eaten the bread left out on the tray for her. It was stale but she was hungry and stale bread was better than starving to death. After she had eaten she explored the cell she was in. There were three walls of wood and one wall made out of bars. This was where the door was, locked up tight just as Chloe expected it would be. She could hardly see. most of her exploring had been done by tentatively feeling her away around the room. After she had found no way to escape she decided to try and get some rest. "It's the least I can do, who knows what I might have to deal with tomorrow." She lay back against one of the walls so that she was facing the door. No matter which way she turned or how she positioned herself she couldn't get comfortable. She kept thinking about her father and how he would be there soon to save her from this her captors. "He'll be here soon and then they'll all hang for this." this thought was the last one she had before dozing off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe woke up to the sound of the door to her cell opening. "Come on get up, we're far enough out to sea that the captain wants to move you to one of the cabins." said a man holding a lantern. He was tall with blond dreadlocks tied back behind his head. He had cream coloured pants that were rolled up to below his knees and a brown shirt with no sleeves. "who are you?" she asked, hesitant about going with this man. "My name is Luke, I'm the Bosen, I look after the repairs and supplies and such." Luke reached down to help Chloe up "dont' worry lass, the crew is under strict orders not to cause you any harm." Chloe took his hand and followed him up the stairs onto the main deck. The ship was a Sloop (she knew this much from sailing the rare time with her father). They walked towards the front of the ship and down some stairs to the cabins. "Now I have to go over some rules with you before I leave you to get settled" Chloe looked up from the floor as Luke explained the rules. "The first one is that you cannot go out unescorted after the first dog watch,the captain trusts the crew but accidents can happen and we'd rather you be safe. second is that you are to have dinner with the captain at least once a week, more if she likes you." "She?" Chloe asked "Yes she" Luke said with a smile "You'll meet her either tonight or tomorrow at dinner" Chloe nodded wondering how the captain of this ship could be a woman. She had heard of female pirates before but being a captain was pretty much unheard of. "And the only other thing you need to know is that all other meals will be bought to you in your cabin." Chloe nodded Luke then opened the door to her cabin it had a bunk built into the far wall with a chest at the foot of it. There was a table built into the wall with a chair nailed to the floor so that if there was a storm it wouldn't go flying. "So there's clothes in the chest for you, mostly dresses but there are some trousers if you would be comfortable wearing them. If not then just leave them. Also the captain wants you to get looked at by our surgeon just to make sure you didn't get hurt during the raid." Chloe moved to sit on the bed "Why would the captain care if I'm alright? I was already taken from my home why would she even care if I was hurt?" Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I can't tell you why because it's not my place. I'd ask the captain if you want to know anything about that." Chloe nodded "Well thanks I guess, for bringing to my cabin and getting me settled." Luke smiled "My pleasure I'll give you an hour to get settled and then I'll come to get you and bring you to the surgeon's quarters." Chloe laid down as Luke left. She thought about how worried her father was. _What's the point? He probably doesn't care he always wanted a son instead of me._ She knew she had told the shadowy figure last night that he would be after her but in reality she couldn't see him coming. He only cared about money and the pirates had ideally taken away the price of a dowry from him. Giving him one less thing to pay for when it comes to a daughter he didn't want. But she wouldn't let the pirates know that.

* * *

Luke came back in an hour to bring Chloe to the surgeon's quarters. They walked down the hall toward the back of the ship. "Okay this is it, I'll let you go. Kommissar will bring you back to your room afterwards." "Okay, um anything I need to know before I go in there" Chloe asked nervously "Well... Kommissar might not be what you expect. She looks tough but she won't hurt you" Luke said with a grin. _Another woman? Acting as a surgeon no less._ "Um okay thanks." Luke walked back down the hall. Chloe knocked on the door, a voice on the other side telling her it was alright to enter. Chloe opened the door and walked in. "Well hello there, you are definitely more attractive then I was led to believe. Now do me a favour and take your clothes off."

* * *

 **Hello and salutations to the handful of you who followed this story. This is my first time writing any kind of story (I wouldn't even call myself a writer, I just really like pirates and pitch perfect) so I would appreciate any feedback or constructive critisism you have to offer. I plan updating once a week or every two weeks depending on how busy school get's once it starts up again. Thanks a bunch for the follows! - coolkidds**


End file.
